


How It Started

by E1craZ4life



Series: Aperture Science Afterlife [1]
Category: Half-Life, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1craZ4life/pseuds/E1craZ4life
Summary: Following the end of the Combine's rule of Earth, humanity is working to rebuild the Earth in any way possible. One such contributor is a wheat farmer in the land once known as Michigan. Little does he know what kind of surprises await in his choice of place to do his part for humanity's recovery.





	How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete retelling of both Portal games from the first person perspectives of Chell, GLaDOS, and Wheatley, seeing how the plot could've unfolded if the AIs were androids instead of giant talking eyeballs. There will be an audience to relay readers' reviews to the narrators, so please supply feedback.

The sun beat down on me as I powered my combine harvester through the fields of wheat on my property. It wasn't particularly cloudy outside, so it was extremely hot today. Then again, it was always hot during the spring and summer, so I fully expected to return home with a red neck.

I suppose the lack of cloud cover was down to the drastically reduced water supply in the world, owing to the Combine invasion that had only recently been overthrown. Now, the few remaining humans that roamed the Earth, including myself, were taking steps to aid in recovering from the alien takeover. The technology that was still usable following the overthrowing was being used to gather water from the Moon to replenish the dried-up oceans and re-spread humans around the world, making efforts to supply the world population with food, shelter, and whatever was needing to achieve our goals.

I chose to grow wheat in the land once known as Michigan, where the world's largest supply of freshwater lakes was. It was ideal for growing wheat, and many other farmers had the same idea. We all bartered good with one another, as well as importing and exporting goods with other communities in other parts of the world. Life was good, but as far as I knew, I was the only farmer in the area that wasn't contributing to replenishing the human population.

* * *

Checking my maps, I made my way to the shed that needed to be restocked with supplies. There were several sheds littered throughout the wheat fields on my property, which I made use of to store tools for repairing my combine harvester, fuel for the machine, and wheat seeds for future planting.

I pulled up to the shed, approaching from the back where the door controls were located. (I didn't build the sheds; I just re-purposed them. Though I wasn't entirely sure why they were there in the first place, or how they survived whatever wiped everything else off the face of the Earth.) I opened the shed and went inside, refilling the bag of seeds and replenishing the fuel reserve stored there.

As I stepped out, I saw something that missed my attention earlier. A large sooted metal box that reached halfway up my thighs was lying on the edge of the pavement, and there was a woman sleeping on top of the box.

She looked either Hispanic or Japanese, and my judgment was that she was only twice as tall as the crate on which she rested. She had on a white tank top, an orange jumpsuit tied around her waist, and a pair of metallic white boots. One of her wrists was wrapped in gauze.

I looked at the tank top, reading the words Aperture Laboratories.

I remembered hearing stories about a research vessel called the Borealis, which had been created by Aperture and had teleported itself to the Arctic under mysterious circumstances. It ended up playing a major role in overthrowing the Combine and freeing the Earth from their rule.

Nobody knew anything about Aperture beyond that.

I went back around to close the shed, trying to create as much noise as possible to try and wake her.

Walking back around to the front, I saw that she didn't even stir.

I started kicking the box again and again until she came to.

Her first reaction was to grab the box. "You'll never take this from me again!"

"Whoa! 'ey! Slow down dere, misseh. I wuzzn' doin' nuttin' to ya."

She paused before looking around as if doubtful of her surroundings.

"Min' tellin' me 'ow ya got out 'ere, ladeh?"

"How did _you_ get out here?"

"I ashed you firss."

"Well, you couldn't have walked out of an underground science research facility controlled by a homicidal supercomputer."

"D'ya especk me ta b'leev dat dass how ya got here?"

"I don't expect you to believe that, but I did." She tipped her head toward the shed. "It's right in there."

"I tink we should git back ta ma' home b'fore we c'ntinue."

"Where is it?"

"Ma' 'ouse is down dat way, an' ma' combine 'arv'ster's on de oder side o' dis shed."

She walked around the shed, carrying the box with her, and I followed her around.

"Juss hop in, an' I'll take us back ta ma' house."

She complied, and I started us on the journey back home.


End file.
